For example, radar sensors in motor vehicles are used for locating vehicles driving ahead, so that automatic vehicle-to-vehicle ranging is possible. It is desirable to integrate the radar sensor and its cover into the radiator grille and, for example, to place it centrally in the upper region of the radiator grille, so that it has an excellent field of vision and is largely protected from damage by falling stones or the like. It seems also useful that the relief structure of the cover carries the company insignia of the motor vehicle manufacturer.
The cover then has to satisfy a multitude of technical requirements. For one, it must be transparent to radar and should interfere as little as possible with the transmission of the radar waves and also create a minimum of interfering reflections. The company insignia of the motor vehicle manufacturer often includes very shiny surface components and should therefore be effectively protected from environmental influences, so that this surface will not dull and lose its appearance. The outer surface of the radar sensor should be as robust as possible and, in particular, not scratch easily.
A cover of this type is discussed in publication DE 103 38 506.4; however, the production of this cover is very complex and involves a multitude of method steps, so that it is relatively expensive and the risk of faults in the production process is fairly high.